


Emilitia, Eternal Servant

by RobotSupremacist (RobotsAreSuperior)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, First Time, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Little Ghost is not pure at all, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotSupremacist
Summary: The haughty noblebug that dismissed Ghost as a mere grub is shocked to realize that they are, technically, the new king of Hallownest. She offers to go anything as an apology, and the knight knows exactly what they want
Relationships: Eternal Emilitia/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Emilitia, Eternal Servant

"Oh... hmm... Could it be? You've returned at last? No. No... Oh pardon me! For just a moment, I mistook a certain quality about you. You seemed almost... regal.  
Silly, I know. It's clear you're not of high birth, wandering about all dirty and tattered like that." The upper class bug said before laughing at Ghost. Her name was Emilitia, if the vessel remembered correctly. And if Ghost could have shifted their face, they would've been scowling. She could clearly feel the King's Brand which had etched itself upon their soul, yet dismissed it. The Knight could only assume it was because of petty pride.

Ghost wasn't about to take mockery such as that. Especially not from some haughty noblebug that should be kneeling before them. They went to great lengths to acquire the brand, marking themselves as the new king of Hallownest, and they felt like they deserved respect. Ghost focused on the feeling of the brand, the imprint that it had left upon their soul. Emilitia made a humm of confusion as the vessel focused Soul around themselves.

"What are you doing, you strange lit-" Her words were cut off as the energy around the vessel seemed to explode outwards in a great, albeit harmless, wave. And upon the vessel's body shined the outline of the King's Brand. It emitted a pale light for a few seconds before the void of Ghost's body snuffed it out. Those few seconds were all the time that Emilitia needed to realize the mistake of her earlier words.she had just insulted the new _king_. She tried to say something, but each time she opened her mouth to speak, the words died in her throat.

Instead, she simply stood up from her padded chair and kneeled. At first she simply bent the knee to the Knight, but it wasn't long until she was leaned forward, head touching the floor. Shivers ran up her shell. "Forgive me, my king. The mark of the great wyrm upon you clearly shows your superiority. I am but a servant to the royal family. Always was and always will be. What may I do that could make up for my acts?"

Ghost would've smiled if they could. They were certain Hornet would kill them if she knew what they were using the brand for, but their sister was not here right now, and the Knight thought they deserved to have some fun. The way Emilitia was kneeling was meant to show submissiveness, yet Ghost couldn't help but see the position as somewhat suggestive as well.

During their travel outside of Hallownest, in the so-called Wastelands, Ghost saw many things. And the way the noblebug was leaning reminded them of the way the wild bugs mated. It didn't help that Emilitia was pushing her ass up and out. The knight walked behind her and put a hand on her backside, making Emilitia suck in a breath. "Oh- Oh my. Do you desire me... like that?"

Her answer came in the form of a tight squeeze by Ghost. She let out a small yelp, which turned into a giggle. "My, such a perverted little bug. You would fit right into the old upper society." She said. The knight kept squeezing the noblebug's ass, arousal building up in the vessel.

A void tentacle came out from between Ghost's legs, smacking against Emilitia with a lewd, wet sound. The noblebug looked over her shoulder and gasped when she saw the knight's cock. "Oh gods, that is huge." She said. The vessel's phallus looked almost too big on their small body. It was easily longer than their legs, smooth and perfectly black like the rest of their body.

Ghost grabbed their cock by the base and began slowly rubbing it against Emilitia's slit, already dripping wet with arousal. They rubbed the tip of their cock against the opening of her pussy. A shuddering moan came out of Emilitia's mouth and she began bucking her hips back. "Please, my king, don't tease your lowly servant like that."

Ghost couldn't deny their own arousal. They grabbed hold of Emilitia's hips, pressed their cock on the opening of her pussy, and thrusted forward. The vessel managed to shove half of their cock inside of the noblebug with one thrust. The pleasure was absolutely overwhelming for the little knight. Up until then, they've only ever pleasured themselves, and they haven't been able to do that since they've arrived in Hallownest. They would be moaning like crazy if they had a voice to do so.

Emilitia let out a scream of pleasure as she backed herself up, trying to bury more of Ghost's cock in her pussy. "You truly have a dick worthy of a monarch. Don't hold back my king, I am here to give you pleasure." She said. The knight pushed their hips forward, more and more of their cock being engulfed in the warm walls of the noblebug's tight cunt. Emilitia was in awe at the sheer size of the vessel's member. They could fill her up completely without being all the way in.

Ghost pulled their hips back, a shudder of pleasure running through their entire body as they did so. They squeezed Emilitia's hips, trying hard not to cum already. They never wanted this pleasure to end, and from the way she was moaning the vessel could see that Emilitia thought the same. They pushed back in, once again forcing themselves to not cum just yet.

Emilitia looked over her shoulder. "My king, is this your first time with another bug?" She asked. Ghost nodded slowly, looking away from the noblebug in embarrassment. Emilitia giggled, though this time there wasn't any malice or mockery behind it. "I have to say, I am honored that you chose me to be your first. And I would be more than happy to teach you a few things about pleasure." She said, and the knight nodded enthusiastically.

"Ah, perfect. Let us start. First, pull out and lay on my chair." She instructed. Ghost nearly came while pulling out, but after they did so, then took a seat in the padded stool that she was sitting on just a few minutes ago. It was made for bugs far bigger than Ghost is, so they could easily use it as a small bed. Their cock was standing straight up. Emilitia walked up to them and sat cross-legged on the floor at their side. She reached out and wrapped her left hand around the vessel's cock, giving it a few strokes.

"I used to be quite popular in the Tower of Love. And I am more than happy to show you what I have learned in there, my king." She said, her hand moving up and down the knight's cock. Ghost wished they could speak, to tell Emilitia how good she was making she was making them feel. All they could do was squirm their hips.

"Such a beautiful cock. As expected from a king." Emilitia's praise made Ghost throb in her hand. The noblebug put her free hand between her legs and began fingering her pussy. The knight began humping her hand, their hips rising and falling rhythmically. The pleasure was almost too much. They felt like they could cum at any moment.

"There's no shame in cumming quickly. It's your first time after all. You don't need to hold back." Emilitia barely finished her sentence before Ghost lifted their their hips off the chair, their cock throbbing hard as they came. The black, viscous substance of the void spurted out of the tip of their dick, nearly hitting the ceiling, only to fall back down and splash down onto the floor and Emilitia. The noblebug took her hand from between her legs and scooped up the void cum, coating her fingers in the oily, sticky substance. She shoved her fingers back in her pussy, her juices mixing with the void cum.

She gave Ghost's cock a few more stroked before letting go of it. The void phallus twitched for a few moments, a few more drops of cum dribbling out of the tip. "Sich virility! Oh, you will have many strong heirs." Emilitia said. Ghost wasn't even sure if they could produce offsprings, but the idea did make them excited. They thrusted their hips up in the air, silently begging for more pleasure. 

Emilitia took her hand from between her legs, holding it up next to Ghost. A layer of glistening juices coated her fingers, with some drops of void cum mixed in. "Look how wet I am for you, my king. Will you give your servant the privilege of riding your royal cock?" She asked, her voice little more than whisper. The knight nodded, their cock twitching. Emilitia stood up, then sat back down on the chair, her legs on each side of the vessel's hips. She rubbed her dripping wet pussy against the underside of his cock, a low moan escaping her mouth as she did so.

She lifted her hips up until the tip of Ghost's dick was under her slit, then slowly lowered herself down. Inch by inch she slid down the massive void cock, her pussy getting stretched out like it had never been before. She shuddered as she felt herself be filled up again, the sensation being almost too much for her. It was definitely too much for the little Ghost, their head thrown back as if they were screaming in pleasure.

Emilitia began bouncing up and down their cock, her moans filling the room and echoing outside. She didn't even pretend to be a member of high society anymore, at that moment she was just her king's slut. Ghost's mind was overwhelmed by pleasure, and they thrusted their hips up to meet Emilitia's frantic bouncing. Both of them lost themselves to their primal urges, becoming like animals in a rut. Jolts of pleasure ran through them every second. Emilitia grabbed hold of Ghost's hand and squeezed it, the gesture returned by the vessel. They had never experienced anything like this before, this pleasure was simply more than a vessel was meant to experience. They felt at the edge of orgasm, restraining themselves as to prolong the pleasure.

Emilitia did not restrain herself, and her screams of pleasure more than made up for Ghost's silence. "Oh my gods! It's too much! I'm gonna cumm!" She yelled. Her entire body shuddered as juices sprayed out of her pussy and all over the knight, giving their void body a new glistening sheen. Her orgasm sent Ghost over the edge as well, their cock throbbing wildly as they unloaded sticky void cum inside of Emilitia. The knight's hips shook as he unloaded what felt like gallons of jizz in the noblebug's cunt, filling it up, some cum flowing out of it and dripping down onto Ghost and the chair.

Emilitia stood there panting for a few moments, basking in the afterglow. She put a hand on Ghost's mask and gently stroked their cheek. "It has been so long. Thank you for this." She said, Ghost squeezing her hand in response. She lifted her hips up, to get off of the knight. Her knee slipped, and she yelped as she dropped down back onto their cock, slamming all the way to the base. The tip of their cock hitting the back of her womb. Emilitia gasped, then screamed as another orgasm racked her body. Her mind going blank from the pleasure as her entire body shook. Ghost threw their head back and came again, a shriek of soul energy coming out of them from the sheer pleasure they were feeling. They bucked their hips as they began pumping Emilitia's womb full of void cum.

Ghost's cock slowly softened, eventually retreating back into their body. Emilitia tried to stand up, but her legs felt like they were made out of twigs. The knight got off the chair and let the noblebug sit back down. She pressed down onto her swollen belly, the cum sloshing in her womb. She reached out and put a hand on the side of Ghost's face, then leaned forward and planted a kiss on where their lips would be. "Thank you so much, my king. It has been so long since I've been with another. Though I do find glee in the death of those that casted me out, I find pleasure in the company of one such as yours. If I may be so bold, could I request that you visit me again?" She asked.

Ghost nodded, practically bouncing up and down. Emilitia giggled and let out a sigh of satisfaction. "Well, I am sure you have your own duties out there. Until next time, my king." She said, then blew them a kiss. The knight made a gesture as if they caught the kiss and put it on their cheek, making the noblebug giggle again. The two of them waved at each other as Ghost exited Emilitia's room.


End file.
